Tomokazu Rinju
'''Tomokazu Rinju '''is the husband of Marian Rinju and the father of Esther, Alice and Shizuko. He works as a salesman for a large company. Personality Tomokazu is a cold, severe and ruthless man. He has a paranoid obsession with affirming and enforcing his authority as a father and a husband. The Rinju family curse turns him into a violent man, obsessed with staying on top of others and forcing them to acknowledge his dominance. While Alice remembers him as merely distant and negligant, his elder daughter and wife often fell victim to his emotional, physical and even sexual abuse. It is possible that Tomokazu never abused Alice because of her illness, or because Esther took the blame for her. It is also possible that Esther's wish erased all memories of abuse Alice had from her mind. After his imprisonment, however, he does not hesitate to call her "deranged" when she accuses him of knowing more about the Rinju curse. Tomokazu often displayed minor schizophrenic tendencies, like violent outbursts and his likely rape of Shizuko's mother, Kasumi Kamitsuki . While most of his despicable actions can be blamed on the Rinju curse, Alice and Esther have a very hard time regarding him as their father once the full truth behind his actions had been revealed. Now imprisoned and stripped from his imaginary position of power over his family, Tomokazu is a cowardly man, forced to give in to being blackmailed by the daughter he once regarded as a failure. History The frequent abuse Esther suffered at the hands of her father forced her to make a contract with Kyubey, stating that she never wanted to see her father again. This wish was granted, and Tomokazu disappeared from the Rinju household, while Marian's and Alice's memories were altered to make them believe he was away for business. After Esther's death and ressurection, the Rinju sisters return home, where Tomokazu, back home because of Esther's wish being canceled due to her death, waits for them. The reunion quickly escalates into a fight. Esther breaks her father's nose and gets kicked out of the house as a punishment, alongside Alice. A few days later, however, Alice calls Esther and tells her that, in his madness, Tomokazu beat his wife so hard, she ended up in the hospital. Tomokazu was promptly arrested and charged with assault, eventually ending up in prison. The fact that he raped Esther, however, is still only known by Alice and the two involved. One day, however, Alice reveals this fact to Marian when she confronts her about keeping so many secrets from her, which shocks Marian deeply. Alice then calls her father in prison and forces him to tell her everything he knows about the family curse, threatening him with the fact that she knows he raped Esther. Tomokazu then reveals that he has another daughter, Shizuko Kamitsuki . Marian eventually divorced Tomokazu and married Rikuto Tokai . Tomokazu was released from prison after sitting out his sentence and quickly left Mitakihara, seeking to build a new life somewhere else. Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents